The Lite Blues
|camera=Canon 550D |series= |genre=Buddy cop |length= |setting=Torquay |link= |previous=''Solitude'' |next= }} The Lite Blues is an ongoing buddy-cop web series from Wingless Films, starring Julian Seager and Boyd Rogers as two vigilantes fighting the criminal underclass. The series began on July 12, 2012 with a pilot episode, "The Slow Method", directed by Jim Elton with a script by Tom Menary (who appears in the episode as the interrogation victim). The series is shot on location in Torquay with assistance from Julian Kemp (sound), David Burbury (visual effects), John Tomkins (locations) and other Wingless Films associates and collaborators. Summary The Lite Blues focuses on the misadventures of a pair of vigilantes, Victor "Vic" Turnbull and Allan "Al" Harrow, masquerading as cowboy cops in their local neighbourhood. Partnering up, the Blues boys take to the streets at night to mete out punishment and justice to law-breakers and elements of the criminal underclass. Whatever their motives, the pair often end up splitting the cash purloined from their victims on takeaways and pub food. In "The Slow Method", Turnbull interrogates a lowlife in a sub-basement by dunking him repeatedly in a barrel of water. However, when he overdoes it and leaves the victim unconscious, the Blues boys make a run for it as police sirens sound, and end up using the contents of his wallet on their next hearty meal. Episodes #"The Slow Method" (July 12, 2012) Additional episodes *"Dinner Date" (unreleased) Series credits Cast *Allan Harrow .... Boyd Rogers *Victor Turnbull .... Julian Seager *The Wanker .... Tom Menary Crew *Jim Elton **Director **Cinematographer **Co-editor *Tom Menary **Scriptwriter **Co-editor **Music composer *Julian Kemp **Sound recorder **Boom operator *John Tomkins **Location manager *David Burbury **Titles graphics **Poster designer *Bryce Dumont **Music mastering Production Concept and filming The concept of The Lite Blues originated during filming of the 2012 Emberlense Productions film, They're Coming, in which Jim Elton, Tom Menary, Boyd Rogers and Julian Seager played key cast and crew roles. Rogers and Seager played the parts of Detectives Charles and Davies, establishing a double-act that would be carried over into The Lite Blues. The series was initially mooted as having ties to the fictional universe of They're Coming (the characters of Harrow and Turnbull were referred to as Charles and Davies in early scripts), though they ultimately became two distinct projects, with only certain conceptual elements from They're Coming remaining in the series, as well as a cross-over of actors and crew. The first draft script for what would become "The Slow Method"—episode one of the series—was written by Tom Menary on April 9, 2012, eight days after principal photography wrapped on They're Coming. A final, shooting script was completed in early July 2012. Filming on episode one took place in the photographic studio below Dot's Pantry, Torquay, on July 4, 2012, with exteriors shot around the same location. David Burbury completed the series' poster design on July 6, featuring a still of Rogers and Seager taken following principal shooting. Future episodes The first episode was released on July 12, 2012. Boyd Rogers completed a draft on an episode script on July 23, which would form the basis for the series' second installment. A production meeting was held with the prinipal cast and crew on August 12, to determine the direction of the series, in which Rogers and Seager pitched several episode ideas. The script for episode two was finalized on August 23. Music The series' original music was composed by Tom Menary. Episode one features a single track, "The Lite Blues Theme", played over the end credits sequence. The cue was remixed and mastered by Bryce Dumont, and appears on the soundtrack, which contains variations on the theme unused in the series itself. External links * * * * *[http://www.facebook.com/TheLiteBlues The Lite Blues] on Facebook *""Wingless Films present The Lite Blues Episode 1: The Slow Method (warning: strong language)" on Devon & Cornwall Film See also *''They're Coming'' References Category:The Lite Blues